


Safe Haven

by StrandedPowell



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of addiction, Multi, Other, mentions of past traumatic events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedPowell/pseuds/StrandedPowell
Summary: It's been a year since TK Strand was shot. He's been dating the love of his life, Carlos Reyes for nearly just as long. Both guys have very important questions to ask the other. But what happens when surprising visitors from their past threaten to ruin everything?
Relationships: Buttercup & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, TK Strand & Original Female Character(s), TK Strand/Owen Strand
Kudos: 20





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add, additional warnings and a DISCLAIMER. There will be violence in this story, but not horribly graphic. (Or maybe it depends on your definition of what graphic is.) Also, sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise the next one will be longer, and you will meet more characters. I would also like to add I'm going to plan on another story in a different fandom. There won't be any set schedule for either story unfortunately so I apologize. I hope you'll be patient with me. Thank you, and happy reading! 
> 
> PS my twitter handle is StrandedPowell if you would like to follow me it's completely up to you. That's usually when I post a new chapter is uploaded. :) -Amy

TK Strand was pacing in the locker room of the 126. Obviously extremely nervous about something. So nervous he didn't hear footsteps approaching. They belonged to Judd Ryder, and Marjan Marwani. He nearly lifted off the ground when they approached him. "You look like you're about to blow a blood vessel TK are you okay?" Marjan asked they reached him. "I'm just extremely nervous for tonight." TK admitted biting his lip. "What if Carlos says no?" Marjan and Judd both raise their eyebrows at the other which TK catches. "I'm serious you guys. There's a chance." Judd just shook his head. "TK I love you brother but sometimes I could just kick your ass." TK raised an eyebrow in shock. "Judd?" TK quickly turned to Marjan for help who quickly shook her head. "Sorry TK I'm with Judd on this one. Not only that, but I could always call Jules in, have her kick your ass and then post online you had your ass kicked by a girl." Marjan smirked. "You hate me, don't you?" TK sighed? 

"No, actually, we love you, and care about you. You worry too much because of that piece of shit ex of yours. TK you can not let Alex ruin this for you. Especially since he is over 1,700 miles away." Judd folded his arms. Judd and TK didn't start off on the best of terms at the 126. in fact they pushed each other around...literally. Had it not been for Paul breaking the two up, it probably would have turned more physical. Now Judd, and TK are like big brother, and little brother in the protective aspect. 

TK.." Marjan started but TK cut her off, not to be rude, but he knew they were both right. "No, you guys are right. I love Carlos like crazy. Hell, the sex is amazing. He's made me feel ways I didn't know I could. He makes me scream..." "TK sorry, I don't want to hear about your guys' sex lives. Judd pleaded leaving Marjan and TK to both laugh. 

"Come on cowboy Judd like you and Grace don't have some 'ole fashion roll in the hay." TK laughed. He was back to his goofy self no doubt. "At least you're back TK." Marjan chuckled. They looked over to see Judd's face a deep shade of red. "None of you repeat a damn thing" Judd gritted his teeth before walking out of the locker room. They burst out laughing again, then Marjan turned to face TK again. "Do you at least feel a little bit better?" "I do actually thank you guys. For putting my head on straight. I really needed it." Marjan smiled and put a hand on TK's shoulder. "Anytime brother, but next time, I'll kick your ass. I'm also pretty sure I can have Jules, and Buttercup team up with me." "You really would leave poor me defenseless?" TK acted shocked Marjan would even ask such a thing. "You're damn right I would." Marjan smirked but they were interrupted by Paul running into the locker room. "TK I need your help Buttercup is missing. His leash broke."

xx 

TK's childhood best friend, Julie Gerwitz is video chatting with two of her close friends from Chicago, Sylvie Brett, and Hailey Upton. Talking about life, and what's going on with the three women. "Please tell me you girls have good news, because I just got chewed the hell out by Will earlier." Jules sighed putting her head in her hands resting her elbows on her dinning room table. "He's being a real prick, so I can use happy news from my girls." Hailey was the first to speak up. "Well you know things are still going south with Voight still in charge. I finally put in a transfer for a different department." Hailey smiled. Jules completely unaware what she was going to say next. "I'm transferring to Austin Police Department next week." Hailey smiled.

"Oh my God this is great Hails. You're going to love it here. I would have loved to see Voight's face though when you told him." Which received a shrug, and smirk from Hailey. "You know Voight. He was furious as hell. But he's not changed. He hasn't in the five years that I started working there. He chose Darius Walker over me, and my CI when he was killed, that was the last straw for me. I just finally found the perfect department, and we all thought he would change. Especially with the police reform, and when Kevin told him off. But Voight was just typical Voight." Jules, and Sylvie both let out simultaneas sighs. Of course. It's Voight. Jules has known Voight for about ten years. Which was ever since she moved to Chicago. Voight hasn't changed in that time either. Hopefully he does learn to change, or the other Intelligence Officers will get the hell out of there, and away from him ASAP. 

The girls look at Sylvie, raising their eyebrows. "I guess it's no secret. You guys know I've had feelings for Casey for the longest time. We finally admitted our feelings. It started when this crazy guy pulled a gun on me, and a new paramedic Gianna Mackey during a call. He ended up chasing the Ambo. He drove us off the road. Off the bridge. The Ambo was completely totaled. Casey ended up jumping the bridge to my rescue. That night he showed up to my apartment. We kissed, and had sex on the couch." Sylvie blushed, and Jules couldn't help but tease her. Jules put a hand on her chest. "My Sylvie is growing up." 

Shut the hell up." All three girls burst out laughing. "So, Jules, why don't you tell us what you have planned for those boys in Austin?" 

xx

TK was running frantic around a local field in Austin. He didn't even realize how far he'd run. He stopped. He froze when he saw what was right in front of him. Carlos had a romantic picnic set up. Buttercup was sitting right beside Carlos. With something TK couldn't quite see around his neck. TK looked at the picnic, to Carlos, and Buttercup. "Babe? I thought Buttercup got loose, and ran away." Carlos did look guilty that he had TK worried. TK loved that dog so much. "I'm sorry for that tiger. I'm sorry I had Paul lie to you. I just had to get you out here somehow. I'm really sorry I made you think something happened to Buttercup." Carlos put his arms around TK. "Don't worry Papi. I just can't believe you did all of this for me. There are times I still can't believe I deserve this, After Alex.." 

Carlos sighs. He's just upset that asshole still has such huge impact on TK. Carlos also made a promise. Should he ever meet this Alex in person, he'd beat the ever loving shit out of him. Make him pay for hurting TK, and still making him suffer. But this night was about TK. He wanted to prove to TK his worth. Prove to TK just how much he's loved. How much he's cared for. Carlos turned to face Buttercup. It was like Buttercup read Carlos's mind. Buttercup stood on his hind legs for Carlos. That's when TK noticed something briefly around Buttercup's neck. Some kind of tiny box.

xx

A Few Months Ago

Carlos walks up the side walk of the Strand's house. Carlos also had a brand new espresso machine and some kind of fancy coffee to go with it in hand. Something Owen loved. He knocked on the door. Thankfully Carlos knew TK, and Zoe were both out. So Owen was the only one who was sure to answer the door. He turned around to see Owen opening the door and he got even more nervous than he already was. "Carlos? TK isn't here." Carlos gulped. "I'm actually here to see you Captain Strand." Carlos held out the espresso machine, and coffee for Owen to see. "May I come in?" "Of course you don't even have to ask."

Carlos walked inside the Strand household. He's already been inside their house hundreds of times already, he even has his own key. However, this wasn't the moment to use the key TK had given him. Carlos sets down the espresso machine and coffee in the kitchen, and comes back out to the living room where Owen was waiting for him. "So what brings you by Carlos?" Carlos was raised old fashioned. You ask the parent permission. This was different for many reasons. Sure, him, and Owen had been getting along. They go golfing, they even cook together. Even some of TK's favorite meals. That didn't stop Carlos's fear of Owen saying no because of asshole Alex. Carlos had contemplated about chickening out, and leaving for that reason, he really did. But that would never look good for the future. Besides, TK deserves someone to prove how much they love him. Carlos took a deep breath, and took the small black box out of his pocket.

"I would love to have your blessing for my asking TK to marry me. I love your son more than anything. Even more than myself. I know the struggles he's had. He may still be going through them. I want to help TK through each, and every one of them. I have never felt this way about anyone ever. I know this is a lot to ask, you were probably not even expecting this, but I fell in love with TK ever since we met that night on that call. Saving that lady who hydroplaned. I'm not entirely sure how Gwyneth feels about me. I only met her a few times, and maybe I should have asked the both of you together but..." At this point Carlos was an adorable rambling mess. Owen had to actually stop him. "Carlos, Carlos." 

This was it was Carlos's first thought he's going to say no. Carlos let out a low, and slow sigh. "Carlos. Calm down. It's okay. You can calm down. Of course you have my blessing. Thank you for coming over to ask me. I was going to tease you by saying no, but I saw how nervous you were. Thank you for stopping by. Now I want to see what this ring looks like you bought my son." Carlos smiles and opens the small black box for Owen. 

PRESENT DAY

TK started tearing up. He knew what Carlos was doing now. Even more so when Carlos had gotten down on one knee, and took the tiny black box from Buttercup. "Tyler Kennedy Strand, I have loved you from the moment I met you. You are my tiger. You are my soulmate. I hope I can make you half as happy as you have made me this last year we have been together, and honestly I can not imagine my life with out you Tyler. I know you originally didn't want to move to Austin. But seeing you at that call, and then that bar, and you showed me your goofy smile, you sticking your little tongue out while we were line dancing, I knew I just had to have you. I knew you were the one for me. It didn't matter to me that you came with all of these layers, because I knew I fell madly in love with the green eyed brunette firefighter from New York. That rowdy renegade who decided to get into a sober fist fight, and I had to arrest him in the 'Lost Cause's' Bar. When you said you weren't looking for a relationship then, I knew I still wanted to be there for you as a friend. But I saw it in your eyes you were falling too. I knew why you were afraid to admit to your feelings. I promised myself I would be patient, and wait for you. Tiger, you are worth waiting a million years for. I could go on, and on about how much you mean to me. I just hope you agree, I hope you... Tyler Kennedy Strand. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" At this point, Carlos was in tears. He had opened up the little black box, and TK was also crying right in front of Carlos. TK couldn't answer Carlos at first, which probably terrified Carlos. TK finally tackled Carlos, and wrapped his arms around him. Both fell to the ground, and TK kissed Carlos on the lips. Carlos leaves out a chuckle. "I guess that's a yes tiger?" Carlos was staring up at TK, and Buttercup gave both men kisses. "Of course it's a yes papi. I want nothing more than to marry you, and to become Tyler Kennedy Strand-Reyes." TK leans in, and kisses Carlos again. After what seems like forever Buttercup had to nudge them, to get the two to come up for air. They both chuckle."

"I guess Buttercup doesn't know CPR?" Carlos chuckled. TK snorted a laugh, and got off of Carlos, then helped Carlos stand up. "Do you like the ring?" "I love the ring. You did amazing." TK kept admiring the ring, and it was like Buttercup had sensed TK also had something special planned. Not exactly the right spot to ask, but Buttercup had other plans. TK tried to whisper under his breath. "I'll ask him when we're eating okay?" TK rubbed Buttercup between the ears hoping Carlos didn't hear a word, but because this is TK, too late. "What are you hiding tiger?" TK bit hid bottom lip. It's something he always did when he was nervous. "Let's just eat papi okay? I'll tell you during dinner okay? I promise." They kiss again and the two, and Buttercup included head to the table Carlos had set up.

xx

Michelle, and Owen had decided to finish their paperwork together for the shift. It's not normally allowed by the city but hey, what they don't know won't hurt them. Plus, they have pretty important things to talk about. "So are you going to tell me what your son has planned for my best friend?" Michelle asked taking a break from the paperwork, and taking a sip from her coffee. Now, Owen knows what Carlos has planned, but he thought it would be a perfect opportunity to mess with her, since she had teased him about his hair treatments, and he never really got her back. But the more he thought about it, he definitely wasn't going to do it. That would be juvenile. "Well I'm pretty sure you know what Carlos has planned. I know he wanted to ask for your blessing. Plus, those two are so cute together." "I really am glad TK has Carlos. You know just in case.." This actually worried Michelle. She finally got her sister back not too long ago, and now she feared she was going to loose her second close friend in Austin. Was Owen's cancer getting worse, and he wasn't saying anything? What could he have possibly meant by those words? "Owen, is something going on?" Michelle asked worriedly. "What are you talking about?" Michelle let out a deep sigh, and stared at him. "I'm talking about your cancer Owen. No one says something like that, unless something bigger is going on. I know I'm not Judd, TK, or even your doctors, or Zoe, but you can talk to me. What is going on?" Owen sighed. He usually was good at hiding. Really good. Not that he was proud of it, but he had other people to worry about. "You're cancer isn't getting worse. Is it?" Definitely heard the worried tone in Michelle's voice. 

"I don't know. That's just it. They said something showed up, they want to run more tests. I'm trying to be optimistic. Just please, do not say a word to anyone until I know more." Owen usually wasn't one to beg, but how could he not this time? He doesn't even know what is going on, so what is the point in telling everyone? "When are you going to find out?" Michelle asked. "With in the next week or so. Just please don't even tell TK or Carlos until I know what's going on please?" Michelle knew lying to her bestfriend, and his boyfriend, and TK was bad, but it really isn't lying if she doesn't know anything.. Right? "I promise Owen." 

XX

Carlos, and TK were eating the meal that Carlos had cooked for TK. Carlos hadn't noticed TK was doing the 'bouncing foot thing.' Something Carlos told Michelle makes him tense, but also finds extremely adorable when TK does it. Even if he doesn't admit to it. Finally half way through TK spoke up. "Carlos, I have something to ask you now," Carlos stops eating, and stares at TK smiling. "What is it tiger?" TK reaches across the table, and takes Carlos's hand in his and gives his hand a light squeeze. "I know this is something you have talked about. This is one of your biggest dreams, it's one of mine too. It's about us finally starting a family together. How would you feel if we get started right away? Like right now?" TK was smiling. For once he wasn't a rambling mess. Which really shocked him. That just goes to show how much Carlos has calmed him down. Carlos has changed TK in the best way possible. "Are you sure you're ready TK" Carlos was smiling just as much as TK. Maybe a little bit more. TK nodded. "I am. I really am. We can even find a surrogate. I may even know of someone who is willing to help us out. If you are okay with it?" "Of course I am babe, this is amazing. Everything is falling into place in our lives more so than ever. I have an amazing fiancee. We have a loveable, dog Buttercup. I was finally promoted to detective at work. We are going to get married, and have our family. Life could not be any better than this." 

TK smiles a goofy smile and kisses Carlos. Life was finally falling into place for TK. Or was it?


End file.
